The present invention relates to a sun visor for automobiles and other motor vehicles, with the sun visor having an upper longitudinal rim through which extends a rod, one end of which is pivotably connected to catching means of the vehicle, and an opposite end of which is exposed and is detachably connected to a holding means of the vehicle.
Sun visors of this general type are known, for example from DE-OS 37 01 760. When the sun visor is folded down, the side that faces the driver or passenger can be provided with a mirror, possibly even an illuminated mirror.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sun visor that not only serves its usual purposes as a sun shield and as an aid to, for example, check make-up but furthermore serves to generate current that can be used within and outside the vehicle without it having to be necessary to reconstruct the sun visor for this different task.